


【底特律】【汉盖？】dirty talk

by heiyulan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyulan/pseuds/heiyulan
Summary: ·盖文→汉克，警探组暗示。·dirty talk。基友：老汉骂人真能把人骂产卵 √·PWP（一句话summary：盖文只靠被老汉骂就射了。





	【底特律】【汉盖？】dirty talk

 

“这交上来的都什么狗屎？”

DPD警局在仿生人革命后通常由福勒或者汉克的咆哮开启新的一天。

不知道是谁第一个倒霉，坐在外围的低级警员缩着脖子期望不要点中自己的名字，毕竟现在仿生人也能和他们一样竞争上岗了，丢饭碗可不是什么好玩的事情。

“艹，只不过涉及塑料我把搜查资料给你一份，这tm都还算不上报告。”

好吧，能跟他们俩杠上上的也就盖文了。

“语焉不详，该记录的东西你偷瞒下去多少？非逼我让你吐出来才行？”

“跟线人交易不给点好处他说个屁！”

“他妈的，你……”

“你们两个都给我滚去审问室吵！”

福勒推开办公室门把隔着走到对吼的两人都压了下去。官大一级压死人，汉克和盖文再不满也只能互瞪对方一眼乖乖收拾相关文件去审问室把事情说清楚，为了DPD的面子着想。

盖文忘记了上一次和汉克独处是多久以前的事了，在汉克顺手关上审问室的门时他突然心跳漏了两拍。

如同二十年前见到的第一眼，汉克逆着光像他走来，高大的身躯在灯下投出的阴影把他整个人笼罩在其中，逼近的男性荷尔蒙混着点清爽的须后水一起钻进他的鼻子。

“盖文。”他说，空旷安静的室内让他低沉的男声显得更具魅力。盖文几乎立刻就觉得喉头干渴，血液上涌，他的脸热了起来，无论过去多久和仰慕之人独处时仍然让他激动不已。那已经成了条件反射，盖文唾弃自己并努力忽视一部分往下涌去的血液，该死他今天就不应该穿紧身的牛仔裤，现在裤裆有点紧了。

盖文无视了汉克自行拉开椅子坐下，他得找个姿势掩饰自己。

“所以，你他妈到底跟哪个狗娘养的线人做了什么狗屁交易？”汉克把平板摔在了盖文面前的桌上，他的声音又让盖文一抖，皮肤不受控制地冒出几个鸡皮疙瘩。

盖文的思绪还留在汉克性感的声线和对过去的回忆中，他表现在汉克面前的就是一副无所谓盯着平板拒不合作的混账样子。

“操你的盖文，你最好全部都跟我说清楚，否则我不介意把你艹成和这报告一样的一滩烂杂烩。”

不愧是从底特律底层摸爬滚打上来的警官，汉克骂起人都脱不了和性、暴力的关系。盖文舔了舔嘴唇，在他那堆下流的关于汉克的幻想中不是没有他被关进审问室后被摁在桌子上干到失禁的部分。盖文控制不住自己的大脑被性欲侵袭，他明明应该用专业的态度和汉克把案子交接清楚而不是放任性欲在横扫他的脑子后开始接管他的下面。

“你他妈最好给我收起你那屌样。”汉克手掌把桌子拍得震天响，“为了你那翘屁股着想，它怕是我扇两巴掌就烂了。”

盖文这时候才从汉克的声音中惊醒过来，接收到他话语中的信息。

“你说我屁股翘？”盖文直接问了出来。

“操你的，我他妈什么时候说过？“汉克气得又锤了桌子一拳，他彪脏话什么时候过脑子过。还有盖文的重点错到让他抓狂。平时盖文和他作对倒绝不会在案子上做手脚，这也是为什么他今天气到冲盖文狂飙脏话的缘故。

吞下不存在的异物，盖文试图把自己拉回工作中来。“那个线人的位置比较敏感，我用了一些手段才说服他当线人。而这次这个，”盖文拿过平板手指快速点开资料指着涉案的仿生人，“不过是一台刚异常的仿生人！没受什么伤就跑到耶利哥那去了。他要控告的这位——嘿，你觉得我的线人会出头当证人？”

“现在是人类和仿生人的关键时期，涉及双方的案件我们得谨慎处理。”

“哦，被塑料小狗跟着几周你就帮他们说话了。你要我供出我的线人然后逼他出庭以示公正？汉克，别跟我说你不知道会发生什么。”

“艹，警方能给他提供保护！”汉克习惯性地扒拉自己的头发，可他被康纳收拾了一番，乱糟糟的长发和胡须都被修理成整洁的短样式，他的手落空了。“艹。”他又骂了一句，并沉吟起来，他得想到说辞说服盖文。

盯着汉克的嘴唇，盖文刚被压下去的欲望又纷纷冒了出来，汉克的声音就像春药一样让他的阴茎在裤子里跳得欢快。

“你的见识能不能别像你的老二一样短，现在仿生人才是上头关心的。”

“我不知道他的老二有多粗能干得你爽到替他挡了那么久，但是该死的你为什么要替一个不是只干你的老二说话。”

汉克每说一句，每对他的一次言语攻击，都像落在他阴囊上的拍打，盖文深吸了口气，就仿佛汉克是在挤弄他的睾丸和老二。

他还没想过汉克会刑求他的睾丸，被他用绳子捆紧涨得紫红后，还没办法勃起的老男人会拿着按摩棒抵在他会阴，因为前段流出的液体打湿他的手指而撤掉按摩棒换成一根软鞭，手已经不太稳的汉克在挥鞭落下时会偏过他的龟头落在胀满的阴囊上。

哦，盖文咬紧嘴唇避免自己脑补的呻吟溢出口中，他当然也会这么做，只不过那时因为他嘴里被塞上了汉克刚脱下来的内裤他没法让自己大声呻吟。

盖文藏在桌子下的腿张得更开了一些，他似乎感觉到有前液从他阴茎前流了出来，把内裤搞得一团乱。并且因为汉克越来越激动的语气他的阴茎一抽一抽地打着牛仔裤，它估计很想直接抽向那张嘴。

“你在保护一个垃圾，纵使他的老二让你再爽他能给你再多的线报供你攒功劳，你别忘了当年对着警徽许诺过什么。”

来了来了，老年人的追忆往昔。盖文不着痕迹地撇了撇嘴抽抽鼻子，就像他第一次被汉克拎进审问室时一样。唔，盖文强迫自己把手放在桌子上，他抬眼看了汉克，不知道这个男人施了什么魔法，他觉得整个屋子都是他的味道了，不是酒臭，是他记忆中温暖强势的男性荷尔蒙。

汉克的嘴一张一合，盖文完全没把他的话听进去了，他继续沉浸在自己的春梦当中。他渴望了太久，不顾一切地追随着这个男人，直到现在也是。如果他现在站起来把人摁在墙上强吻，用硬到流水的下面蹭他的大腿，汉克会用他的大手揉自己的的屁股吗？粗壮带着枪茧的手指会急切地褪下他的裤子吗？然后他要嘲笑自己湿得一塌糊涂的内裤并立刻掰开他进入他把他操到两眼翻白吗？

盖文试着把腿交叠起来，然而就是翘二郎腿这个动作所牵动的一丁点摩擦都让他差点滑下椅子跪倒在汉克面前。

该死的，盖文感到自己的脸热得不像话，他一辈子经历过非常多难堪的场面，而这种，他努力地让肺部吸进空气，他要是直接这么射出来他干脆自己掏枪给自己脑门来一发得了。

汉克注意到了盖文涨红的脸和攥得死紧的手，他把这当成了盖文恼怒的表现。“嘿，孩子，我说脏话不代表我是那个意思。”汉克突然有些后悔自己管不住嘴，他乱飚出口的话语好像有不少是人身攻击的。自从儿子降生他就忽视了这个后辈，而儿子的意外更让他对所有人都失去兴趣，在他不知道的这几年内，盖文如果经历了什么难过的事情而被他的臭嘴戳中……汉克略带歉意地向盖文投去一个眼神，他希望能和他好好谈谈。

于是汉克拉开盖文对面的椅子坐了下来，把两人之间的平板摆正。“说吧，你如此坚持的理由。”

突然安静下的审问室让盖文清醒不少，他吞下一些即将脱口而出的淫语，“让一个人类为了塑料面临生命危险，汉克，不是人人都像你一样上过一次塑料屁股就愿意为他们去死。”

“我没让他去送死，就算是在底特律，我们也有完备的证人保护计划。”

汉克没有反驳盖文关于他和康纳的部分，盖文舌下突然泛起一阵苦味。“那些塑料一摸就能破解的玩意？”他坚持着说完，“人类可不是仿生人随便换零件就能修好的。”

汉克没有立刻驳斥他，而是盯着他的脸打量着，如鹰隼般锐利的目光仿佛要刺透盖文。他会发现自己拼命隐瞒的东西，盖文有些慌张，但依旧维持着面上的镇定，他把手收回来环胸前，靠在椅背上装出一副游刃有余的假象。

“不。”汉克说，“他手里的东西不至于让你这样。如果这个案子最终被判刑，你的名字会一起录入历史，盖文，你不会放弃这个机会。”汉克拿出了他作为警察的素养，从椅子上站起来朝盖文走去，他需要更进一步地观察，他要掀开盖文不想让他知道的事情。

盖文不想被他这么对待，别过脸去一心只想避免眼神接触，他明明已经不是汉克的犯人了，他们是同事而他不能这样。盖文在内心咆哮着，勒令自己站起来反抗，然而汉克没有自觉地靠近他，隐隐约约扑向他皮肤的热源让他根本没有办法驱动软下的腰肢，更难堪的是刚才稍微冷静下一些的阴茎又跳了两下。

Jesus，盖文看着汉克的手划过桌子的边缘，看着那残影落在自己的椅背，看着投在自己身上的影子。不、不、不，盖文夹紧了双腿，他感觉自己的下面快要爆炸了，汉克呼吸在他脖颈后出现。

“盖文，他给了你什么好处？嗯？他那拿的我双倍给你如何？”

仿佛来自地狱魔鬼的诱惑，一句话就让盖文欲火焚身，他几乎要不管不顾地答应了，没有什么比换取从汉克那得到更重要。

“告诉我，你想从他身上得到什么？”汉克嘶着声音说，他的声音在盖文耳边如同响雷一般爆炸开来，几乎要震碎他。

盖文无法抑制地吐出一个小声的呻吟，他甚至觉得自己抽泣了一下，他渴望了那么多年的东西就在眼前，只要他开口——

“不……”

他的反驳并不有力，也并不像为了公事据理力争，似乎更接近在床上粘腻的求饶，请求汉克给他痛快。受气氛影响，盖文没忍住又在脑内推演起，汉克就这样把他掀翻在桌子上，平板被撞落到地板碎成片，他努力抓着桌沿才不至于被汉克顶出去……

他才不是那种为了维护人类利益信仰坚定的人，在盖文阴暗的想法中，他不想看见汉克为了仿生人而奔波，他甚至不想让汉克的注意力放在除他以外的所有事物身上。

别动，汉克喘着粗气说，你的漂亮屁股跟漏了没两样，水流得到处都是，嗯？你想我操你想了多久了？

裤子里的粘腻感更强烈了，他的阴茎倔强地把裤子撑了起来，不知廉耻地弄湿了一片，盖文觉得自己快要在裤子里射出来了，他甚至没用手碰过一次。

汉克当然不知道盖文在想些什么，他放在椅背的手指无意识地敲打，嘴里又不自觉地冒出粗口：“我没时间等你这个小婊子准备好才上，我们得在他毁掉证据之前下手。”汉克的目光又朝他投了过来，盖文再一次逃开了，他现在不止害怕汉克察觉他心中的秘密，他还怕汉克发现他藏在桌子底下的肮脏事。

“想要随时张开腿给你上你怎么不去找你的塑料小狗？他那边没办法了你这时候才求着我了，呵。”盖文把浑身的毛都竖了起来，他就像一个渴求关注的小屁孩一样，表现得讨厌仿生人也是如此，不然当年怎么只有他能和刚经历丧子之痛的汉克能交流几句呢。

汉克丝毫没有理会盖文的挑衅，他从盖文的身后探出手捞过桌上的平板划拉起来，身为警探的直觉告诉他，盖文并不是不乐意帮他这个忙，只要他找对突破口。

虽然他现在不知道盖文手下的线人是谁，但是那位大人物被告的亲近，掌握了大量证据身处的重要位置的人……他飞快地排除着。

哦呜，盖文感受到汉克的体温的接近然后离去，他差点尖叫了出来，直接脱下裤子求他操进来。求你，汉克，求你了。盖文的内心在不断地重复着。他觉得自己不做开发也能吞下汉克的巨大型号老二，即便他没试过任何的，接着他就可以用比色情电影里女主还要粘腻的声音一边哭着一边说，你是我的第一个男人，哦，就这样直接插进来，插到底，来吧，一遍又一遍地干我，直到我的肚子里装满你的精液。

盖文盯着眼前空白的桌面急促地呼吸着，他真的只要靠汉克的声音就能射出来了。盖文想，他得让汉克再骂他一句——

“我不知道你的屁股能被这种男人满足。”汉克发出了一声嗤笑，“嚯，这家伙长得还有点像我。老天，别告诉我是因为这个缘故你才看不得他有危险。”汉克觉得自己说了一个非常有趣的笑话，自顾自地笑了起来。

而在汉克说完最后一个词的瞬间，盖文射了，他紧紧咬住自己的嘴唇抑制着从胸口爆发出的呻吟，他的阴茎违背着他的心情，一股一股往外吐着精液，每射出一股他就小幅度地痉挛一阵。

盖文的手撰成拳头紧紧压在自己的大腿上，他努力保持坐姿才不至于让自己因为高潮而滑到地上去。然而他就没空伸手抹去眼角的水滴，射精的快感和暗恋的人毫不掩饰的嫌弃带来的心痛在他腹腔翻搅，他拼命地眨眼企图让眼泪更快地离去。

汉克注意到盖文的异样，他张着嘴发不出声音来，经历过那么多风雨的他不难猜出盖文弄成这样是因为什么，他得说点什么。

“嘿，我不是这个意思……”

“行了，我会去帮你说服他，到时他会站在证人席上。”盖文没敢去看汉克，怕他的脸上出现的厌恶。即便自己被拒绝了，他也有理由维护自己仅剩不多的自尊。

盖文说完猛地从椅子上跳了起来，趁着汉克还站在他身后，夹着腿像条丧家犬一般向门口跑去。他控制不住自己的眼泪，也控制不住牛仔裤裆部不断扩散的污迹。他打开门奔向洗手间时和等在门口的康纳打了个照面，盖文甚至没同往常一样瞪康纳一样。

“里德警探……”康纳开口要说什么，盖文飞快地从他身边逃走了。

我是个该死的变态，盖文想，他现在甚至在看见康纳的脸时就会幻想汉克是如何在床上把那张脸操哭，然后他的老二又兴奋地跳了一下。

 

END.

 

 

 


End file.
